Candidate: Kao-Ping Chua, MD, PhD, is a general pediatrician and health services researcher who aims to become a national leader in appropriate opioid prescribing to children and young adults. Research Context: Adolescents and young adults collectively have the highest rates of prescription opioid misuse of any age group, and leftover opioids from prior prescriptions are a key driver of this misuse. Therefore, it is crucial to ensure that quantities in opioid prescriptions match the needs of adolescents and young adults. This proposal will pilot an electronic health record-based intervention using default opioid prescription settings to limit excessive opioid prescribing to adolescents and young adults undergoing tonsillectomy and/or adenoidectomy (removal of the tonsils and/or adenoids), which are common surgeries associated with high rates and quantities of opioid prescribing. In the pilot study, the default settings will be informed by data on baseline patient-reported post-operative opioid consumption, thereby increasing the likelihood that these settings reflect patient need. Specific Aims: 1) To pilot a behavioral intervention using default opioid prescription settings among adolescents and young adults undergoing tonsillectomy and/or adenoidectomy at the University of Michigan; 2) To refine the intervention for future research by assessing providers? experiences with the default settings; and 3) To identify additional high-priority procedures and conditions for default setting interventions. Research Plan: Dr. Chua will design and implement an intervention using default opioid prescription settings for adolescents and young adults undergoing tonsillectomy and/or adenoidectomy at the University of Michigan. Dr. Chua will use an interrupted time series analysis to evaluate the effect of the intervention on the dosing of the initial post-operative opioid prescription and patient-reported outcomes, and will additionally interview providers to assess their experiences with the intervention. To determine additional potential targets for future default setting interventions in an R01 grant, Dr. Chua will analyze claims from adolescents and young adults insured by Blue Cross Blue Shield of Michigan and Michigan Medicaid to identify other procedures and conditions with high rates and quantities of opioid prescribing. Career Development Plan: Dr. Chua will develop expertise in 1) Qualitative and mixed methods research; 2) Implementation research; and 3) Opioid prescribing and substance misuse. His career development will be supported by close mentorship, advanced coursework, and research meetings/seminars. Environment: The University of Michigan offers the ideal environment for Dr. Chua to pursue this training, with the outstanding guidance of well-established mentors and interdisciplinary institutes dedicated to his success.